otakufandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Участник:BoshyTime/Список для переименования
.hack//GIFT # .hack//Liminality # .hack//Roots # 11 глаз # 8 Man # Accel World: Ginyoku no Kakusei # Air # Akai Kodan Zillion # Angel’s Egg # Angelique # Armitage III # Beelzebub # Ben-To # Bible Black # Chaos;Head # Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion: Lost Colors # Comic Party # Crest of the Stars # Cutey Honey # Cyber City Oedo 808 # D.C.: Da Capo # D: Жажда крови # D: Охотник на вампиров # Dai Mahou Touge # Damekko Doubutsu # Dance in the Vampire Bund # Darkside Blues # Darosu # DearS # Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z # Dennou Coil # Denpa teki na Kanojo # Devil Hunter Yohko # Devil Lady # Devilman # Digimon Xros Wars # Ef: A Fairy Tale of the Two # Esukafurōne # Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone # Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance # Fantastic Children # Fate/stay night # Fate/Zero # Figure 17 # Final Approach # Final Fantasy II Muma no Meikyū # Final Fantasy VII On the Way to a Smile: Case of Denzel # Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children # Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children/Персонажи # Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within # Fire Tripper # Fist of the North Star # FLCL # Flying Phantom Ship # Fruits Basket # Full Metal Panic! # Full Moon wo Sagashite # Furusato Japan # Fushigi Yugi # Futakoi # Gad Guard # Gakuen Alice # Gakuen Mokushiroku: High School of the Dead # Galaxy Angel # Gallery Fake # Gantz # Gasaraki # Gate Keepers # Gedo Senki # GeGeGe no Kitarou # Genesis Climber Mospeada # Gestalt # Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu # Gungrave # H2O: Footprints in the Sand # Haibane Renmei # Happy World! # Harbor Light Monogatari: Fashion Lala yori # Haru wo Daiteita # Higurashi no Naku Koro ni # Hikaru no Go # Himitsu no Akko-chan # Hoshi no Koe # Hoshi wo Ou Kodomo # Hoshizora e Kakaru Hashi # Hotaru no Haka # Hotarubi no Mori e # Interstella 5555: The 5tory of the 5ecret 5tar 5ystem # Isekai no Seikishi Monogatari # Itsuka Tenma no Kuro Usagi # Jikuu Tantei Genshi-kun # Jin-Roh # Juuni Kokki # Kage Kara Mamoru! # Kai Doh Maru # Kakurenbo # Kanojo to Kanojo no Neko # Kanon # Kara no Kyoukai # Kaze wo Mita Shonen # Kikou Kantai Dairugger XV # Kimi ga Nozomu Eien # Kimi ni Todoke # Kizuna # Kogepan # Kumo to Tulip # Kuroko no Basuke # Last Order: Final Fantasy VII # Le Portrait de Petit Cossette # Legend of Himiko # Lupin III # Macross 7 # Macross Plus # Maetel Legend # Magical Nyan Nyan Taruto # Mahoraba # Mahoromatic # Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica # Majo no Takkyubin # Majokko Tickle # Major # Marvel Anime # Mashiroiro Symphony # Mirai Shōnen Konan # Mononoke # Natsume Yuujinchou # Negima!: Magister Negi Magi # Neon Genesis Evangelion: Girlfriend of Steel # Neon Genesis Evangelion: The End of Evangelion # NHK ni Youkoso! # On Your Mark # Oritsu Uchuugun - Honneamise no Tsubasa # Parade Parade # Patlabor 2 # Popotan # Princess Rouge # Puni Puni☆Poemii # Q-Taro # Queen Millennia # RahXephon # Rascal the Raccoon # Rave Master # Recca no Honoo # Record of Lodoss War # RG Veda # Rizelmine # Robotics;Notes # Rozen Maiden # Ruin Explorers # Rune Soldier # Sasami-san@Ganbaranai # School Days # Shaman King # Shamanic Princess # Shin Angyo Onshi # Shoujo Kakumei Utena # Shuffle! # Sol Bianca: The Legacy # Steins;Gate # Steins;Gate: Fuka Ryōiki no Déjà vu # Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie # Sunabōzu # Sword Art Online: Infinity Moment # Sword of the Stranger # Tactics # Tantei Gakuen Q # Tekken: The Motion Picture # Tenchi Muyo! # Tenjho Tenge # Texhnolyze # The Adventures of Tweeny Witches # The Irresponsible Captain Tylor # The Qwaser of Stigmata # This Ugly and Beautiful World # Those Who Hunt Elves # To Love-Ru # Tokimeki Memorial Only Love # Tokyo Babylon # Tokyo Majin # Tokyo Mew Mew # Toshokan Sensou # Touch # Tousho Daimos # Towa no Quon # Trigun # Trinity Blood # Trouble Chocolate # True Tears # Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle # Tsukuyomi: Moon Phase # Twilight of the Dark Master # Twin Spica # Uchouten Kazoku # Umi ga Kikoeru # Umineko no Naku Koro ni # Utsuro no Hako to Zero no Maria # Venus 5 # Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Come wa Machigatteiru. # Yami to Boushi to Hon no Tabibito # Аниматрица # Аниме:.hack//SIGN # Аниме:«Три тысячи ри в поисках матери» # Аниме:7 самураев # Аниме:Abenobashi Mahou Shoutengai # Аниме:Absolute Boy # Аниме:Accel World # Аниме:Adventures of the Little Mermaid # Аниме:Ai Mai Mi! Sutoroberī Eggu # Аниме:Ai no Wakakusa Monogatari # Аниме:Ai Shoujo Pollyanna Monogatari # Аниме:Air master # Аниме:Amnesia # Аниме:Android Kikaider # Аниме:Anpanman # Аниме:Ao no Ekusoshisuto # Аниме:Arcana Famiglia # Аниме:Avenger # Аниме:Ayakashi: Samurai Horror Tales # Аниме:Ayu Mayu Gekijou # Аниме:Bakuman # Аниме:Bakumatsu Kikansetsu Irohanihoheto # Аниме:Banner of the Stars # Аниме:Basquash! # Аниме:Battle Programmer Shirase # Аниме:Black Rock Shooter # Аниме:Blood-C # Аниме:Blood Lad # Аниме:Blood: The Last Vampire # Аниме:Blue Gender # Аниме:Boogiepop Phantom # Аниме:Bottle Fairy # Аниме:Bousou Kagaku Series Wandaba Style # Аниме:Bubblegum Crisis # Аниме:Burn Up Excess # Аниме:Burn Up Scramble # Аниме:Burn Up W # Аниме:Burn Up! # Аниме:C # Аниме:Captain Future # Аниме:Chaos;Head # Аниме:Chicchana Yukitsukai Sugar # Аниме:Chikyuu Shoujo Arjuna # Аниме:Chuunibyou Demo Koi ga Shitai! # Аниме:Code Geass # Аниме:Code Geass/Персонажи # Аниме:Cosplay Complex # Аниме:Danganronpa # Аниме:Detective Conan # Аниме:Devil May Cry # Аниме:Digimon Adventure # Аниме:Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure # Аниме:El Cazador # Аниме:El Hazard — The Magnificent World # Аниме:Ergo Proxy # Аниме:F3 # Аниме:Fafner # Аниме:Fairy Tail # Аниме:Flanders no Inu # Аниме:Free! # Аниме:Gin-iro no Kami no Agito # Аниме:Hand Maid May # Аниме:Haré+Guu # Аниме:Hataraku Maou-sama! # Аниме:Heavy Metal L-Gaim # Аниме:Heidi, Girl of the Alps # Аниме:High School DxD # Аниме:High School DxD New # Аниме:Hoshi no Kaabii # Аниме:Hunter × Hunter # Аниме:Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou # Аниме:Idolmaster: Xenoglossia # Аниме:Ikki Tousen # Аниме:Ikkitousen: Dragon Destiny # Аниме:Inu to Hasami wa Tsukaiyou # Аниме:IS(Infinite Stratos) # Аниме:Ixion Saga DT # Аниме:K Project # Аниме:Kaba Totto # Аниме:Kagaku Ninjatai Gatchaman # Аниме:Kaleido Star # Аниме:Kami nomi zo Shiru Sekai: 4-nin to Idol # Аниме:Kami nomi zo Shiru Sekai: Megami Hen # Аниме:Kami nomi zo Shiru Sekai: Tenri Hen # Аниме:Kamichu! # Аниме:Karas # Аниме:Karin # Аниме:Kazemakase Tsukikage Ran # Аниме:Kiddy Grade # Аниме:Kidou Senkan Nadesico # Аниме:Kimagure Orange Road # Аниме:Koala Boi Kokki # Аниме:Kono Naka ni Hitori, Imouto ga Iru! # Аниме:Kore wa Zombie Desu ka? # Аниме:Kumo no Mukou Yakusoku no Basho # Аниме:Kyattō Ninden Teyandee # Аниме:Last Exile # Аниме:Macross Frontier # Аниме:Madlax # Аниме:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha # Аниме:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A’s # Аниме:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Strikers # Аниме:Mahha GōGōGō # Аниме:Maho no Tenshi Creamy Mami # Аниме:Mahou no Stage Fancy Lala # Аниме:Mai-HiME # Аниме:Mai-Otome # Аниме:Majokko Megu-chan # Аниме:Makai Senki Disgaea # Аниме:Mama wa Shogaku Yonensei # Аниме:Mayo Chiki! # Аниме:Meiken Lassie # Аниме:Mousou Dairinin # Аниме:Mugen no Ryvius # Аниме:Mushrambo # Аниме:Neon Genesis Evangelion # Аниме:Oban Star-Racers # Аниме:Okusama wa Mahou Shoujo # Аниме:Omohide Poro Poro # Аниме:Onegai My Melody # Аниме:Onegai Teacher # Аниме:Onegai Twins # Аниме:Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai # Аниме:OreShura # Аниме:Otaku no Video # Аниме:Otogi Story Tenshi no Shippo # Аниме:Outlaw Star # Аниме:Panda! Go, Panda! # Аниме:Pani Poni Dash! # Аниме:Panti & Sutokkingu with Gātāberuto # Аниме:Paprika # Аниме:Perfect Blue # Аниме:Pokеmon # Аниме:Pom Poko # Аниме:Porco Ross # Аниме:Princess Arete # Аниме:Princess Sarah # Аниме:Princess Tutu # Аниме:Psycho-Pass # Аниме:Robotics;Notes # Аниме:Rosario + Vampire # Аниме:Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo # Аниме:Samurai Champloo # Аниме:Scrapped Princess # Аниме:Sei Jūshi Bisumarukku # Аниме:Sengoku Majin GōShōgun # Аниме:Seraphim Call # Аниме:Serial Experiments Lain # Аниме:Shigofumi # Аниме:Shin Hakkenden # Аниме:Shining Tears X Wind # Аниме:Shinsekai Yori # Аниме:Simoun # Аниме:So Ra No Wo To # Аниме:Solty Rei # Аниме:Sonic X # Аниме:SoulTaker # Аниме:Sousei no Aquarion # Аниме:Speed Grapher # Аниме:Starship Operators # Аниме:Steel Jeeg # Аниме:Steins;Gate # Аниме:Suchîmubôi # Аниме:Super Grand Prix # Аниме:Sword Art Online # Аниме:Tamako Market # Аниме:Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann # Аниме:Tenkū no esukafurōne # Аниме:Tenkuu no Shiro Laputa # Аниме:Tenshi ni Narumon! # Аниме:The Adventures of Pepero # Аниме:The Big O # Аниме:The Hakkenden # Аниме:The Super Dimension Fortress Macross # Аниме:Transformers: Armada # Аниме:Uchū no suteruvia # Аниме:Uchū Senkan Yamato # Аниме:Uchuu Kyoudai # Аниме:UFO Robo Grendizer # Аниме:UG Ultimate Girl # Аниме:Un-Go # Аниме:Uta Kata # Аниме:Vandoreddo # Аниме:Voltron # Аниме:W Wish # Аниме:Wakakusa Monogatari yori Wakakusa no Yon Shimai # Аниме:WataMote # Аниме:Windaria # Аниме:Witch Hunter Robin # Аниме:Yumeria # Аниме:Zambot 3 # Аниме:Zegapain # Аниме:Zetman # Аниме:Zipang # Аниме:Абэнобаси: волшебный торговый квартал # Аниме:Адская Девочка # Аниме:Академия оккультизма # Аниме:Бек # Аниме:Бронированные воины Вотомы # Аниме:Весна Юности Рока Ли # Аниме:Волчьи дети Амэ и Юки # Аниме:Время Евы # Аниме:Гран-при # Аниме:Девочка, покорившая время # Аниме:Детективы Агаты Кристи: Пуаро и Марпл # Аниме:Доходный дом Иккоку # Аниме:Жаркое лето # Аниме:Иная ТВ-1 # Аниме:Индекс Волшебства ТВ-1 # Аниме:Индекс Волшебства ТВ-2 # Аниме:Кайба # Аниме:Ковбой Бибоп # Аниме:Легенда о героях Галактики # Аниме:Легенда о насекомом: Пчелка Хатч # Аниме:Мой сосед Тоторо # Аниме:Невиданный цветок # Аниме:Некий Научный Рейлган ТВ-1 # Аниме:Некий Научный Рейлган ТВ-2 # Аниме:Одному лишь Богу ведомый мир ONA # Аниме:Одному лишь Богу ведомый мир OVA-3 # Аниме:Одному лишь Богу ведомый мир ТВ-1 # Аниме:Одному лишь Богу ведомый мир ТВ-2 # Аниме:Опасная операция # Аниме:Парящий на ветру # Аниме:Передовая полиция ТВ # Аниме:Пираты «Чёрной лагуны» # Аниме:Последняя субмарина # Аниме:Потерявшийся герой забрал девицу домой # Аниме:Приключения Гамбы # Аниме:Приключения Питера Пэна # Аниме:Пять сантиметров в секунду # Аниме:Сад слов # Аниме:Слэм-данк # Аниме:Сначала 2 ТВ-1 # Аниме:Сначала 2 ТВ-2 # Аниме:Сначала ТВ-1 # Аниме:Сначала ТВ-2 # Аниме:Сумеречная Дева и Амнезия # Аниме:Темнее черного # Аниме:Унесённые призраками # Аниме:Ходячий замок # Аниме:Шумиха! ТВ-1 # Ария - Алая Пуля # Бледный кокон # Ветер по имени Амнезия # Возвращение кота # Волчица и пряности # Герой при заклятом враге # Идиоты, Тесты и Призванные Существа # История кошки # Кланнад # Клуб "Good Job" # Кэнди-Кэнди # Манга:.hack//Legend of the Twilight # Манга:+Anima # Манга:×××Horikku # Манга:009-1 # Манга:07-Ghost # Манга:1+2=Paradise # Манга:3×3 Eyes # Манга:Adventure Kid # Манга:Ai Shite Knight # Манга:Ai Tenshi Densetsu Wedingu Pīchi # Манга:Air Gear # Манга:Aki Sora # Манга:Akira # Манга:All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku # Манга:Angel Beats! # Манга:Apocalypse Zero # Манга:Astro Boy # Манга:B-gata H-kei # Манга:Bakuman # Манга:Bamboo Blade # Манга:Basara # Манга:Bastard!! # Манга:Battle Angel # Манга:Big Order # Манга:Birdy the Mighty # Манга:Black Cat # Манга:Black Jack # Манга:Black Magic M-66 # Манга:Blood Lad # Манга:Blue Sonnet # Манга:Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo # Манга:Bokurano # Манга:Break Blade # Манга:Buso Renkin # Манга:Buttobi!! CPU # Манга:Candidate for Goddess # Манга:Captain Tsubasa # Манга:Cardcaptor Sakura # Манга:Cat’s Eye # Манга:Ceres, Celestial Legend # Манга:Cheeky Angel # Манга:Chi’s Sweet Home # Манга:Chibi Maruko-chan # Манга:Chihayafuru # Манга:Chōjin Densetsu Urotsukidoji # Манга:Chu-Bra!! # Манга:City Hunter # Манга:CLAMP School Detectives # Манга:Claymore # Манга:Clover (CLAMP) # Манга:Clover (Торико Тия) # Манга:Codename: Sailor V # Манга:Crayon Shin-chan # Манга:Cromartie High School # Манга:Crying Freeman # Манга:D.Gray-man # Манга:D.N.Angel # Манга:Daa! Daa! Daa! # Манга:Death Note # Манга:Detoroito Metaru Citi # Манга:Di Gi Charat # Манга:DNA² # Манга:Dominion: Tank Police # Манга:Doraemon # Манга:Doujin Work # Манга:Dragon Ball # Манга:Dragon Drive # Манга:Dragon Half # Манга:Duel Masters # Манга:E’s # Манга:Earthian # Манга:Eat-Man # Манга:Eikoku Koi Monogatari Emma # Манга:Erementar Gerad # Манга:Excel Saga # Манга:Freezing # Манга:Genshiken Nidaime # Манга:Gensomaden Saiyuki # Манга:Hajimete no Aku # Манга:Happy Lesson # Манга:Hayate no gotoku! # Манга:He Is My Master # Манга:Hen Koi - The After School Diary # Манга:Highschool of the Dead # Манга:Hikaru no Go # Манга:Hoissuru! # Манга:Honey and Clover # Манга:Honoo no Tenkousei # Манга:Hyper Police # Манга:Ichigo 100% # Манга:Iketeru Futari # Манга:Initial D # Манга:InuYasha # Манга:Jigoku Sensei Nube # Манга:JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure # Манга:Jormungand # Манга:Junjou Romantica # Манга:Jyu Oh Sei # Манга:K-On! # Манга:K: Memory of Red # Манга:K: Stray Dog Story # Манга:Kaibutsu Ōjo # Манга:Kaichou wa Maid-sama! # Манга:Kaikan Phrase # Манга:Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne # Манга:Kamisama Hajimemashita # Манга:Kannagi # Манга:Kannazuki no Miko # Манга:Kare Kano # Манга:Kashimashi: Girl Meets Girl # Манга:Kekkaishi # Манга:Kiss×sis # Манга:Kobato # Манга:Kodocha # Манга:Kodomo no Jikan # Манга:Kokoro Toshokan # Манга:Koneko Pancake # Манга:Kotetsu Tenshi Kurumi # Манга:Kurogane Communication # Манга:Kuroshitsuji # Манга:Kurozuka # Манга:Kyo no Gononi # Манга:La Blue Girl # Манга:Lady!! # Манга:Level C # Манга:Level E # Манга:Love Hina # Манга:Loveless # Манга:Lucky Star # Манга:Magi The Labyrinth of Magic # Манга:Magic Knight Rayearth # Манга:Mahou Tsukai ni Taisetsu na Koto # Манга:Maison Ikkoku # Манга:Maken-ki! # Манга:Maria†Holic # Манга:Marmalade Boy # Манга:Master Keaton # Манга:Mimi wo Sumaseba # Манга:Naruto # Манга:Neo Heroic Fantasia Arion # Манга:Neon Genesis Evangelion # Манга:No Desi Keniti # Манга:Okusama wa Joshikousei # Манга:Omamori Himari # Манга:Oniisama e… # Манга:Ookiku Furikabutte # Манга:Oruchuban Ebichu # Манга:Otome Youkai Zakuro # Манга:Ou Dorobou Jing # Манга:Ouran Koukou Host Club # Манга:Pandora Hearts # Манга:Paradise Kiss # Манга:Patlabor # Манга:Peach Girl # Манга:Pet Shop of Horrors # Манга:Pita Ten # Манга:Planetes # Манга:Princess Princess # Манга:Reborn! # Манга:Rurouni Kenshin # Манга:S · A: Special A # Манга:Saint Seiya # Манга:Saishuu Heiki Kanojo # Манга:Samurai Deeper Kyo # Манга:School Rumble # Манга:School Rumble/Персонажи # Манга:Sekirei # Манга:Seto no Hanayome # Манга:Shingeki no Kyojin # Манга:Shugo Chara! # Манга:Sister Princess # Манга:Sket Dance # Манга:Sora no Otoshimono # Манга:Soul Eater # Манга:Space Pirate Captain Harlock # Манга:Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna # Манга:Steam Detectives # Манга:Strawberry Marshmallow # Манга:Sugar dark # Манга:Sumomomo Momomo # Манга:Suzuka # Манга:Tegami Bachi # Манга:Tennis no Oujisama # Манга:Tensi Kinryoku # Манга:The Law of Ueki # Манга:The World of Narue # Манга:Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun # Манга:Ubel Blatt # Манга:UFO Princess Valkyrie # Манга:Umi no Misaki # Манга:Upotte!! # Манга:Urusei Yatsura # Манга:Utawarerumono # Манга:Video Girl Ai # Манга:WataMote # Манга:Wild Striker # Манга:Wolf’s Rain # Манга:X # Манга:Yakitate!! Japan # Манга:Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge # Манга:Yami no Matsuei # Манга:Yawara! # Манга:Yokohama Kaidashi Kikou # Манга:Yu-Gi-Oh! # Манга:Yuu Yuu Hakusho # Манга:Zetman # Манга:Zetsuai 1989 # Манга:Zombie Loan # Манга:Адзуманга # Манга:Ай Май Ми # Манга:Арена Ангелов # Манга:Ария # Манга:Афросамурай # Манга:Бей эйс # Манга:Берсерк # Манга:Брошенный Кролик # Манга:В лесу мерцания светлячков # Манга:Василиск: Манускрипт ниндзя Кога # Манга:Восхитительные дети # Манга:Гинтама # Манга:Детектив оборотень Инаба # Манга:Дневник Будущего # Манга:Доходный дом Иккоку # Манга:Дух Солнца # Манга:Завтрашний Джо # Манга:Зона 88 # Манга:Игрушка Лоттэ # Манга:Инопланетяне в школе № 9 # Манга:Киборг 009 # Манга:Котоура-сан # Манга:Красная шапочка Тятя # Манга:Крестовый поход Хроно # Манга:Крутой учитель Онидзука # Манга:Мастер Муси # Манга:Монстр # Манга:Морская Невеста # Манга:Моя малышка # Манга:Нана # Манга:Наруто: Ураганные хроники # Манга:Не приставай ко мне!! # Манга:Не сдавайся! # Манга:Нейро Ногами - детектив из Ада # Манга:Нище бог же? # Манга:Нодамэ Кантабиле # Манга:Один на вылет # Манга:Падшая с небес: Ангел прихоти # Манга:Первый шаг # Манга:Перекрёстная игра # Манга:Под мостом над Аракавой # Манга:Принцесса Сахарок # Манга:Рыцарь-Вампир # Манга:Слэм-данк # Манга:Стальной алхимик # Манга:Стеклянная маска # Манга:Страна Чудес Смертников # Манга:Странники # Манга:Сумеречная Дева и Амнезия # Манга:Темнее, чем индиго # Манга:Тетрадь дружбы Нацумэ # Манга:Трогательный комплекс # Манга:Убойный ангел Докуро-чан # Манга:Хеллсинг # Манга:Хеталия и страны Оси # Манга:Чобиты # Нанако # Первый отряд # Подручный Луизы-Нулизы # Последняя фантазия: Всемогущий # Последняя фантазия: Легенда кристаллов # Приключения Джинга # Ранма ½ # Ранобэ:Accel World # Ранобэ:Akikan! # Ранобэ:Another # Ранобэ:Brothers Conflict # Ранобэ:C³ # Ранобэ:Chuunibyou demo Koi ga Shitai! # Ранобэ:Dirty Pair # Ранобэ:Dragon Crisis! # Ранобэ:Durarara!! # Ранобэ:Gosick # Ранобэ:Haiyore! Nyaruko-san # Ранобэ:Hanbun no Tsuki ga Noboru Sora # Ранобэ:Hataraku Maou-sama! # Ранобэ:Hentai Ouji to Warawanai Neko. # Ранобэ:High School DxD # Ранобэ:Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou # Ранобэ:Inu to Hasami wa Tsukaiyou # Ранобэ:Iriya no Sora, UFO no Natsu # Ранобэ:Kamisama no Inai Nichiyoubi # Ранобэ:Kaze no Stigma # Ранобэ:Kino no Tabi # Ранобэ:Kono Naka ni Hitori, Imouto ga Iru! # Ранобэ:Kore wa Zombie Desu ka? # Ранобэ:Kyo Kara Maoh! # Ранобэ:Lost Universe # Ранобэ:Maburaho # Ранобэ:Makai Ōji: Devils and Realist # Ранобэ:Mondaiji-tachi ga Isekai Kara Kuru Sō Desu yo? # Ранобэ:Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai # Ранобэ:OreShura # Ранобэ:Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo # Ранобэ:Samurai Girl: Real Bout High School # Ранобэ:Shakugan no Shana # Ранобэ:Shiki # Ранобэ:Strawberry Panic! # Ранобэ:Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu # Ранобэ:Sword Art Online # Ранобэ:Sword Art Online: Progressive # Ранобэ:Боец # Ранобэ:Братство чёрной крови # Ранобэ:Давайте сыграем! # Ранобэ:Индекс Волшебства # Ранобэ:Клин любви # Ранобэ:Момо, маленькая богиня смерти # Ранобэ:Плач Асуры # Ранобэ:Слушайтесь папу! # Ранобэ:Торадора! # Ранобэ:Хоука # Сначала OVA-1 # Сначала OVA-2 # Шестая зона # Шумиха! # Эф - история мелодий